The present invention relates to measuring the amounts of immiscible liquids in storage tanks.
For determining the kinds (and amounts) of different liquids in a storage tank, a sampling technique has typically been used. Some liquids are drawn off at different levels in the tank and analyzed. However, this is a manual, time-consuming procedure.
There is a need for an apparatus to determine the thickness of different layers of immiscible layers of liquid in a tank to facilitate withdrawal of selected liquids. A reliable, low cost, chemical sensor to determine the amounts of different liquids in a storage tank would be useful in various applications, including environmental applications.